


Ghost Love Score--A Tidus & Yuna Tribute

by Nikki_of_Spira



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2, Nightwish
Genre: F/M, Ghost Love Score (Nightwish Song--Floor Jansen live version), Tidus & Yuna Tribute, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_of_Spira/pseuds/Nikki_of_Spira
Summary: [Music Video] A Tidus & Yuna Tribute video inspired by one of Nightwish's epic 10 minute songs--Ghost Love Score. I thought I'd try telling a story through a video for once.





	Ghost Love Score--A Tidus & Yuna Tribute




End file.
